


Can't Help Falling

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Holy crap he loves her, I cried while writing this, Its nothing severe, Jack is so in love, Just the Song, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Oh also, Prom, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Yeet here we go i guess, You might get triggered or cry at the end, if youve read Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: "What're ya sittin' around for?" Spot shoved his shoulder, "you got yourself a girl, go dance with her."Jack shrugged, "I mean, I want to, but we're never on the floor when the right song plays."





	Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my 50th fic!!! It is absolutely insane that ive made it this far along with my writing. I have grown so much as an author, and I can't wait to grow more!
> 
> Disclaimer: the fic starts out with some Sprace, but that's just exposition, this is all about Jack and his sappy thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Spot sighed gratefully as the upbeat song finally ended. Race wrapped his arms around him, swaying a little. His smile shined like the sun as they locked eyes. 

Race leaned in towards his ear, "me an’ Al are gonna go get some punch.” He kissed him quickly before dancing off.

Spot turned towards the bleachers, his eyes falling on Jack. "What're ya sittin' around for?" Spot shoved his shoulder, "you got yourself a girl, go dance with her."

Jack shrugged, "I mean, I want to, but we're never on the floor when the right song plays."

Spot let out a breathless laugh, "lucky you. All Racer  _ does _ is dance." He tried to complain, but he couldn't wipe the dumb smile off his face.

"Yeah, but you love him."

Spot nodded, staring out into the crowd. His eyes met Race's, "well, my boyfriend calls," Spot clapped him on the shoulder and sauntered off. 

When he reaches him, Race smirked and pulled him close. "Hey baby," he kissed Spot's neck, sucking gently. "Thanks for doing prom with me," he kissed him square on the lips then, smiling. 

"No problem sweetheart," he let Race spin them around, moving together with the music. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Spot's brain. "Hey, Racer, I gotta do something. I'll be right back." He kissed him gently before heading through the crowd. 

The DJ station was in the back, surrounded by flashing lights and bass boosted speakers. Spot had to shout to be heard over the noise. 

"I have a very specific request!"

*****

Katherine flopped down onto the bleachers beside Jack. "I'm so sorry! You're my date to prom and I've barely seen you all night," she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

Jack laughed, settling his arm around her shoulders. "Its okay Kathy," he smiled, "I know you're out there writin' your article an' all."

She shook her head, "still, its no excuse, Jack."

Katherine stood up, taking both of Jack's hands in hers. She pulled him up from where he sat, "come on. Lets go get some punch. Together. Holding hands. Like a couple."

Jack was in awe, and even at eighteen, he was pretty damn certain the girl in front of him was the love of his life. "You sure?"

She nodded, "if we're really doing this-" she gestured between them. "Then we're going to do it right."

Jack felt his heart jump at her smile. "Alright," he squeezed her hand. "Lets go get punch."

They maneuvered their way through the crowd together, fingers intertwined. The connection was sending sparks straight to Jack's heart, which was beating rapidly. 

The punch was delicious, and Jack made a mental note to ask around for the recipe at some point. He sipped it with a smile, his arm winding around Katherine's waist. He was careful to steer clear of anything that would give off the wrong vibe, instead choosing to let his hand rest loosely on her hip. 

They had both agreed they were going to take things slow. They were young and in love, with all the time in the world. There was no need to rush to be physical. 

Secretly, Jack hoped that Katherine had suggested taking things slow because she felt the same way he did. Deep in his heart he knew that what they had could last, given the proper care and communication. He wanted nothing more than to cherish her forever, waking up with her every morning and holding her close every night. 

Katherine was the only thing he truly  _ longed _ for. Nothing else mattered, only her. 

Jack was snapped out of his rambling romantic thoughts when Albert whistled. "You two finally got it together!" He grinned, "I'm proud of' you, Jacky Boy."

Jack grinned. "She's mine now, it's officially official an' all that good shit."

In the dim light, he saw Katherine blush a little. She turned to him, "are you enj-"

She stopped mid sentence as a new song came on. "Oh my god! Jack this is my song!" She grinned widely, dragging him away from the punch bowl. "Come on, let's dance!"

Jack felt his heart rate increase for the millionth time that night as he let himself be pulled onto the dance floor. Katherine was twisting around, bobbing to the rhythm and singing all the words. 

Her navy blue dress swished around her knees as she twirled, the shimmery bits on the top catching the lights and sparkling all over. Jack couldn't help but stare, she was so beautiful. 

Her fancy updo was beginning to come unpinned, leaving auburn curls to fall down and frame her face. They bounced in time as she danced.

"Is there something on my face?"

Jack snapped out of his daze. "What?"

Katherine had to shout to be heard, "you're staring. Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "nothing's wrong Kathy." He laughed, watching her dance circles around him. 

"Then what were you staring at?"

Jack smiled, "just you is all."

She slowed her movements for a moment, meeting Jack's eyes with a small smile on her face. Just as quickly as it came, the moment passed, and she grabbed his hands to pull him into her dancing. She swung them around, throwing her head back with laughter. 

The song faded out, and the DJ began to talk over top of quiet guitar music. "This one goes out to all,the young lovers out there. Find your date and hold 'em close, it's the last slow one of the night."

The mood shifted and Jack looked down at their joined hands, swinging them back and forth in the space between them. "May I Have this dance?"

Katherine looked him in the eyes. "Of course you can."

Tentatively, Jack placed his hands on her waist. 

_ Wise men say / only fools rush in _

Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed in time with the music. 

_ But I can't help / falling in love with you _

She leaned her head down to rest on Jack's shoulder. It was peaceful, having her close, held securely in his arms. It felt nice, right even. Nothing had ever felt right like this before. 

_ Like a river flows / surely to the sea / darling so it goes /some things are meant to be _

He couldn't believe this was real, it felt like a dream. But with Katherine's breath soft and warm against his neck, he knew it had to be real. This was tangible, her arms looped around his neck, the hair brushing against his chin as they swayed, even the ache in his back from sitting on those old wooden bleachers for so long. All of it was real, all of it existed in time and space. His dreams were coming true right before his eyes. 

Katherine raised her head. "Thank you for tonight," she murmured. 

"No problem." He admired her as they danced, taking in every detail of the face he had long ago committed to memory. She leaned closer, pressing her lips to his cautiously. It was simple and sweet, innocent as first love. Pure as true love. 

_ Take my hand / take my whole life too / cause I can't help / falling in love with you _

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo, 50 works!! Thank you so much for reading, please please please drop a comment if you feel so iclined! 
> 
> Now its time for some shout outs!!
> 
> To Missa: thank you so very much for never failing to give a good response when I text you to ask about random fic stuff. You're always there with witty input when I need you, and im so greatful for that!!
> 
> To thelazyhero-ttums: yeah you're my irl bestie, but I'm not gonna expose you and use your real name. Ill keep the mask of mystery in tact. Anyway, thank you for putting,up,with my all my bullshit, the screaming of headcanons, the aggressive cries for proofreading, the randomly shoving my fics down your throat, all of it. You're the best and I love you E>
> 
> To jja: wow okay first of all when did I stop calling you that?? We gotta bring that back... Anyway, I'm crazy proud that I introduced you into this fandom, kind like you introduced me to spn. Thanks so much for all the writing advice, love you bitch!!
> 
> And lastly, to all the readers: I love you guys so much, every hit, comment and kudo means the world to me!


End file.
